


Detection

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [9]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Hot Air Balloons, Young Tracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: This is one of the small instances that got Virgil interested in firefighting.Written for Sensory Sunday. Re-uploaded to separate from the set.
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Kudos: 5





	Detection

**Author's Note:**

> There's three things that came to me: Virgil, firefighting, and Pup Pup and Away. And so I made this fic.  
> One of the hardest for me too. I apologize.
> 
> Note about the boys' ages:  
> Scott - 13  
> Virgil - 11

Apart from being the heavy lifter and pilot of Thunderbird 2, Virgil is also a firefighter. He created and modified advanced gadgets on putting out fires like suppression grenades and low frequency suppression system, of course with the help from Brains. He can easily detect small gas leaks. Some may not find it obvious, but according to him, one small gas leak may lead to danger, unless someone fixes it. He was inspired by his idol and expert firefighter Kip Harris, who found interesting ways to put out fires. May be a bit old-fashioned but still helpful. He's one of the reasons why Virgil got his interest in firefighting.

Another reason is from a small instance he remembered a long time ago.

His Dad took him and Scott to a hot air balloon festival near their state. That is one of those moments that got their interest in taking to the skies. They rode on a hot air balloon and had a great view of the event.

Scott showed Virgil something new about the event. A proud pilot named Maurice was about to ride on a new hot air balloon that he built all by himself. The propane tanks were attached outside the woven wicker basket. Its envelope is shaped like a big round blimp with a fancy design, mixing random colors. Virgil couldn't quite remember what else the pilot added. Now Maurice is busy having a photo op with his solo project.

The two brothers ran to the front part near the platform to witness the launch.

It's interesting to see how the new balloon goes, but Virgil suspects something about the balloon when the pilot hopped in and turned on the heat. He can smell a small leak from the tanks. Maurice didn't even bother check it out. Oh no, this may be bad.

The balloon was about a thousand feet off the ground and climbing.

_Why doesn't he notice the leak? It's about to get worse. I can smell it from here!_

"Scott?"

"What's up, Virgil?"

"I think his first flight with that balloon is going to be bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Can you smell it?"

"Smell what?"

"Gas leak. You notice?"

Scott sniffed. "Not so much. That hotdog stand right over there kinda distracted me though. How can you tell?"

"Let's go a little farther."

They moved to the far side of the platform.

"I can smell it from here too."

Scott sniffed again. "You're right."

"This is bad, Scott. He should check it out."

"You wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"He's a bit of a showoff, I can tell. He's busy having his pictures taken than being concerned about his flight safety."

"I agree with you, bro."

Maurice fired up the burner then suddenly, the balloon wasn't flying right.

Virgil approached to the other pilot on stage named Jimmy, who was entertained by kids who were asking questions about hot air balloons. Then he approached to Virgil. "You have a question, kid?"

"Sir, there's something wrong with the balloon. And I smell a gas leak before the pilot flew."

"I know, but Maurice is not responding. I'll call him again," Jimmy opened his communicator. "Maurice, check your tanks."

"It's probably just the wind, Jimmy."

"I mean it! You're not flying straight."

That was the only time Maurice checked the tanks, the valves, and the burners. And then he gasped.

"No, no, it can't be! I checked that! Oh no, my balloon's about to blow! A little help? Please?"

Jimmy sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have let him fly that balloon all by himself. Thank you, kid."

"You're welcome," Virgil said.

Then Jimmy called for an emergency plane to rescue his friend.

Jeff found Scott in the new balloon launching event. "There you are, Scott."

"Dad, that new balloon's in trouble!"

"I saw it. Where's Virgil?"

"On the platform."

He found Virgil and told him to come near. Virgil explained about the condition of the balloon. He, Scott, and their father approached to Jimmy to help assess the situation.

The hot air balloon was about to hit a mountain. Just in time, an emergency plane rushed to the rescue. The rescuer caught Maurice and he made it. The new balloon has set its crash course. Well, there goes the brand new hot air balloon.

When the news was shared, the audience cheered for the rescuer who saved the hot air balloon pilot.

Jeff and Scott discovered one fact about Virgil. He was able to detect a gas leak, no matter how small it was.

"Virgil?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"You did a great job today, son."

"Thanks," Virgil smiled.


End file.
